Life's game
by SWAGang
Summary: Meurtres, viols, disparitions... Une envie de jouer les enquêteurs? De se prendre pour Sherlock Holmes le temps de quelques jours? Alors, venez découvrir la descente en enfer d'Hermione, de Draco et de leurs amis...
1. Prologue

**Pairing: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy / OC .**

**Rating: M. Il y aura du lemon dans certains chapitres et dans d'autres chapitres des scène assez, sombre et trash.**

**Disclamer: Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais la plus part sortent de mon imagination. (et oui!) Et il y a bien sûr le monde magique qui lui appartient, mais on en parlera beaucoup moins que dans d'autres fictions, mais là je me penche plus vers le côté moldu et du monde magique, en Amérique, donc bien sûr tout est relatif, ce sera à ma sauce et non celle de Jo. **

**N/A: Hey, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, hé oui, qui d'ailleurs et bien différente des autres, m'enfin. Bon alors comme d'habitude, critique constructive, avis négatif ou positif, je les accepte et avec le sourire. Ce qui m'a inspiré ? Un épisode de New York police judiciaire; bien sûr c'est différent. je me suis juste inspiré de "Juliard School", sinon le reste sort tout droit de ma petite tête, alors respect. :-)**

_SWAGang !_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

OoOoO

**.**

**.**

**_Prologue._**

_Ecris en écoutant Man Down - Rihanna_

_**.**  
><em>

Hermione Granger - oui oui, la meilleure amie du célébrissime Harry Potter, avait miraculeusement disparu quelques jours après que le survivant ait terrassé le mage noir. Où ? Personne ne le savait. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'_il _revienne mais bon passons, où était-elle allé ? C'est la question que vous vous posez et bien Hermione avait toujours trouvé l'Amérique à son goût, bien qu'elle n'y était jamais réellement allé, alors oui, elle s'était enfuit là-bas et avait intégré la fac d'arts dramatique de New York, Juliard School. Des choses étranges avait eu lieu dans le campus, quand ils avaient retrouvé Sloane Ackley assassiné, sa vie était devenu un enfer, surtout quand les fraternités masculine avait dû se mélanger a leurs sororités. Car c'est là qu'elle _l_'avait remarqué, n'ayant aucun cours en commun avec _lui_, elle n'avait point eu le privilège de _le_ revoir, enfin si bien sûr on pouvait appeler ceci un privilège. Après la mort de Sloane, la sororité dont elle faisait partie s'était jointe à celle dont _il_ faisait partie et leurs vies avaient pris un tout autre tournant. Quand le personnel avait retrouvé le corps meurtri de Jill Beckley, les sortis avaient étaient interdite jusqu'à une certaine heure, alors la fraternité Gamma Phi Beta et la sororité Delta Delta Delta s'étaient alliées et certains avaient lentement sombré. S'allier avec les Gamma Phi Beta - autrement dit les « défloreurs », c'était carrément un appel à la dépravation. Vous voulez savoir comment cette histoire c'est terminé et surtout comment a-t-elle commencé ? Et qui était l'auteur de ses meurtres ? Moi je vais vous le raconter. Je suis les oreilles et les yeux de tout le monde, appelez-moi **Rumeur**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors? Impressions?**

_Bisous, bisous._

_**.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter premier

**Pairing: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy / OC.**

**Rating: M.**

**Disclamer: Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais la plus part sortent de mon imagination. (et oui!)**

**Premier chapitre, je n'en suis pas très fier, je l'avoue, mais bon.**

_SWAGang !_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoO

**.**

**.**

**_Chapitre premier._**

_Écris en écoutant Secrets - The pierces._

**.**

« Hermione Granger courait à en perdre haleine, son lourd sac accroché à son épaule. Sa respiration était saccadé, elle avait l'impression qu'au moindre pas de plus qu'elle ferait, son cœur traverserait sa cage thoracique. A force d'avoir couru dans le froid sa gorge lui brûlait férocement, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte vitrée du grand hall de Juliard. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en verre, sa main sur son cœur essayant vainement de ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur. Une fois calmé, elle passa une main sur son front et passa la porte vitrée, reprenant sa course histoire de ne pas être plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe d'histoire du théâtre, elle frappa deux fois et entra. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte tous les regards se convergèrent vers elle, elle s'excusa timidement envers le professeur qui d'un signe de main balaya ses excuses et lui montra une place de libre dans le fond. Elle soupira, n'appréciant pas particulièrement d'être au font de la classe, mais un petit sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres quand elle vit qu'Alexie Anderson, une fille avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié était assise à côté du bureau que Mr. Walsh lui avait désigné. Elle alla rapidement s'asseoir et sortit ses affaires. Alexie profita de l'inattention du professeur pour chuchoter.

- Est-ce je peux savoir où tu étais ?

Hermione sursauta violemment faisant tomber sa trousse ; Mr. Walsh se retourna et l'interrogea :

- Qui y'a-t-il Mlle. Granger ?

Ladite Granger rougit furieusement et répondit, timidement:

- Rien du tout professeur.

Il la regarda brièvement par-dessus ses lunettes puis se retourna afin de continuer d'écrire la leçon au tableau. Hermione se pencha vers la jeune Anderson et chuchota :

- Imbécile tu m'as fait peur et mon réveille n'a pas sonné. Cette bécasse d'Adams ne m'a pas réveillé.

Alexie plongea son regard bleu électrique dans celui sombre et ténébreux de sa jeune amie et réprima difficilement un pouffement, elle secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres faisant danser ses courts cheveux bruns derrière elle. Elles se regardèrent complice et replongèrent dans leurs feuilles et bouquins. »

**OoOoO**

A l'heure du déjeuner Hermione cherchait vainement Alexie et Quinn –celle qui complétait le trio, du regard, son plateau à la main. Elle laissa un énième soupir franchir ses lèvres abîmées par ses mordillements répétitifs et elle fit un pas de plus, ayant l'intention d'aller voir un peu plus loin dans la cafétéria mais un pied frappa son talon d'Achille. La douleur se répandit d'une vitesse fulgurante dans tout son corps, elle vacilla dangereusement fermant les yeux alors qu'un ricanement moqueur retentissait derrière elle. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le sol dangereusement proche puis elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et croisa celui, vert bouteille d'Evana Adams, sa respiration se bloqua férocement devant l'intensité de son regard et de son habituel rictus moqueur. Elle se retourna alors, pour lui faire face. Elle inspira profondément et tellement rapidement que s'en fût presque douloureux, en venant ici Hermione s'était promis de ne plus se battre contre quiconque, elle en avait tellement bavé en Agnleterre, alors elle détourna le regard et reprit sa route, mais Evana était ce genre de fille qu'on n'ignorait pas, non il fallait la respecter, baisser les yeux devant son regard fourbe et lui répondre poliment presque avec soumission. Mais si la jeune Granger avait baissait sa garde il lui restait tout de même sa fierté, alors la soumission très peu pour elle. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, presque violemment enfonçant ses ongles parfaitement manucuré dans sa peau hâlée. Elle retint de justesse une grimace et lui refit face. Adams passa une main dans ses cheveux long cheveux blonds vénitiens et elle ramena ses anglaises sur son épaule. Elle plongea férocement ses yeux dans ceux d'ambre d'Hermione et se décida enfin à parler.

- Je ne te conseille pas de m'ignorer Granger, n'oublies pas qui est la chef ici. Susurra-t-elle presque haineusement.

Elle ne cilla pas et ne daigna pas répondre pour autant. Les petites prétentieuses comme elle ne méritait pas qu'elle utilise sa salive, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais la main qui était toujours sur son épaule se resserra plus durement l'obligeant ainsi à serrer les dents puis finalement Evana enleva sa main brusquement et frappa le plateau de la jeune granger qui alla s'écraser au sol en un grand fracas. Les étudiants qui regardaient l'échange en chuchotant se turent brusquement presque peureusement, Hermione regardait avec effarement son déjeuner écrasait sur le sol, elle fusilla la blonde du regard et leva la main dans le but de lui montrer le fin fond de sa pensée lorsqu'une longue et fine main s'abattit sur son poignet et qu'une voix suave lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Tétanisé elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et laissa l'individu abaissé son bras, son poigné toujours enserré de sa main.

- Maintenant dégage de là Adams. Cracha-t-il.

Ladite Adams fusilla l'individu du regard et s'en alla dignement, la tête haute. Hermione souffla un bon coup et la prise sur son poigna se desserra lentement jusqu'à qu'elle ne fut plus, la personne qui lui avait quelques minutes avant, empêché de rabattre le caquet d'Evana se tenait devant elle un léger sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux bleu pâle pétillant ostensiblement. Il lui tendit sa main et de sa voix particulièrement suave il se présenta.

- Enchantée, je suis Kieran, Kieran Smith.

Elle scella sa main à la sienne, presque timidement les joues légèrement rosées puis finalement elle sourit.

- Et moi je suis Hermione, Hermione Gr-

- Granger. La coupa-t-il.

Pour seul réponse elle hocha la tête la penchant légèrement sur la droite. Il reprit son poignet et lui demanda, doucement.

- Tu veux te joindre à moi pour manger ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur légèrement embarrassé, elle baisse les yeux un instant puis les replongea dans ceux de son interlocuteur, elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais il l'empêcha de répondre, encore une fois…

- Alexie et Quinn mangent avec moi, elles m'ont dit de venir te chercher.

Trop sidéré pour réagir elle laissa Kieran l'emmené à l'étage ayant ramassé son plateau et les quelques aliments encore mangeables qui avaient cependant eut la chance d'être enfermé dans des boîtes en plastique. Elle sortit de sa léthargie quand elle sentit son pied se poser sur une des marches du grand escalier de la cafétéria, elle secoua lentement la tête et suivit le jeune homme.

Arrivé à l'étage, elle vit immédiatement Alexie qui lui faisait des grand signes un grand sourire aux lèvres et Quinn qui levait les yeux au ciel exaspéré par tant de mièvrerie. Elle réprima difficilement un pouffement et dépassa Kieran afin de rejoindre ses amies. Elle embrassa la joue de Quinn et enleva son béret rouge favoris que celle-ci portait à longueur de temps et le posa à côté de son plateau, elle en profita également pour lui ébouriffé ses longs cheveux blonds sous le regard moqueur d'Alexie, elle posa son plateau en face de ses deux amies et s'assit.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que l'on me touche les cheveux Moony.

- Dis-nous ce que tu aimes à part ta musique où l'on entend plus crier que chanter et que ton calepin miteux qui déborde de lettres d'amour que Drew Thomson t'envoie en secret ? Nargua Alexie.

Ladite Alexie fit un clin d'œil à la jeune Granger qui elle, pouffait en silence. Quinn soupira, excédé par le comportement enfantin de ses deux amies et elle répliqua :

- D'une Drew ne m'envoie pas de lettres d'amour - et encore moins en secret, de deux ma musique est très bien et… Oh Kieran arrive !

Elle lança un coup d'œil très suggestif à la brune aux yeux bleus qui elle lui tira la langue puérilement. Les trois filles échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

- On rigole bien ici.

Elles s'arrêtèrent automatiquement et regardèrent Kieran qui venait de poser son plateau sur la table à côté d'Hermione et d'enlever son sac de son épaule afin de le poser au pied de sa chaise. Quand il posa son regard sur Alexie, ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli ton rosée qui ne la rendait que plus belle. Il s'assit et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, au fait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui adressa une moue navré.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, je devais aller chercher une bouteille d'eau. Sourit-il.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en levant sa bouteille d'eau en l'air.

- Oui je vois ça, oh et comment vous vous êtes connu au fait ?

Cette fois elle regarda ses amies avec reproche. Quinn elle haussa les épaules, ses boucles blondes suivant le mouvement et lui expliqua avec lassitude, sans lâcher son calepin des yeux son crayon de papier à la main.

- Kieran est avec Alexie en danse et en littérature et ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble et elle lui a proposé de manger avec nous aujourd'hui.

Hermione acquiesça et ils commencèrent à manger tout en rigolant et en discutant sans se douter que leurs vies allaient radicalement changer…

**OoOoO**

Hermione était assise sur un des bancs de la cour de la fac, ses belles boucles cuivré s'échappant de son écharpe grise pour danser et se reposer finalement, sur ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux clos et elle tenait plusieurs feuilles dans ses mains. Ses lèvres semblaient bouger sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle répétait son texte pour la prochaine pièce de théâtre, silencieusement. Un claquement de doigt lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux, elle sourit en reconnaissant Alexie et Quinn, elle se leva et prit son sac sur son épaule en fourrant négligemment son scénario dans son sac en cuir beige. Elle prit le bras de chacun de ses amies et les entraina hors de la cours.

- Alors, la danse, c'était bien ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

L'enthousiasme sans borne et la joie de vivre d'Alexie refirent surface subitement et avec de grand gestes théâtraux elle lui expliqua :

- C'était géant ! Mr. Filzberg nous a présenté le nouveau chorégraphe qui remplace Mme. Blaze, il est exceptionnel !

Hermione sourit, attendri.

- Et toi Quinn ? L'histoire de l'art ?

- Mouais, ennuyant, comme d'hab. Marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quel enthousiasme Mlle. Walker !

La dénommé Walker lui fit un de ses rares sourires et lui tira la langue en fronçant le nez.

- Et toi Moony, le théâtre ? Demanda Alexie de sa voix chantante.

- Extraordinaire, comme d'habitude. Oh et au fait 'Lexie, entre toi et Kieran, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Quinn qui avait relevé la tête, un sourire railleur aux lèvres et une pointe d'amusement dans pupilles brunes. Ladite 'Lexie lui tapa la main en riant nerveusement.

- Il y a rien… enfin pour l'instant.

Hermione pouffa suivit de ses deux comparses. Arrivée dans le jardin du campus, elles marchèrent jusqu'à leur logement, la maison Delta Delta Delta que certains se plaisaient à l'appeler « la maison blanche ». Arrivé devant les marches du perron, un cri déchirant vint briser les éclats de rires du trio et comme-ci le vent savait que s'en était pour le moins inhabituelle, il se fit plus doux et silencieux. Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent les yeux exorbités, une lueur de peur mêlé à de l'angoisse et de l'appréhension dansant dans leurs prunelle. Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de faire un seul geste un autre cri bien plus effrayant que le précédent perça l'air. D'un commun accord elles poussèrent la grande porte en bois peinte de blanc et se figèrent d'horreur devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux…»

**.**

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

.

.

.

**_Réponses aux reviews._**

**.**

**AddictOneTreeHill**** : **

_Et bien, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise, bisous à toi._

**.**

**Tinker :**

_Ravie qu'il te plaise en espérant que le premier chapitre te plaise également, bisous à toi._

**.**

**Matmat :**

_Ton souhait est exaucé ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que le premier chapitre sois au delà de ce que tu espérés, bisous à toi._

* * *

><p><strong>Bisous bisous.<strong>


	3. Chapitre second

**Pairing: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy / OC.**

**Rating: M.**

**Disclamer: Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais la plus part sortent de mon imagination. (et oui!)**

**Omg que c'est court je m'en excuse, sincéremment. Mais le prochain sera plus long, promis ! J'ai fait une déscription plus approfondie sur Hermione, Quinn et Alexie en espérant que vous aimerz !  
><strong>

_SWAGang !_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapitre second._**

_Écris en écoutant Somewhere Only we know - Glee club.  
><em>

**.**

« Légèrement tremblante Hermione avança à pas de loup, quand le parquet craqua sous ses pieds elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension pendant qu'Alexie et Quinn échangeaient un regard soucieux. N'entendant aucun bruit elle rouvrit un œil puis l'autre et prit un chandelier qui se trouvait sur le buffet sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna, regarda ses amies et Alexie en profita pour lui demander :

- Hermione pourquoi il y a des tâches de sang par terre ? Chuchota-t-elle en essayant vainement de ne pas flancher.

La jeune Granger ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long.

- Prenez chacune quelque chose dure et qui fait mal. Ordonna-t-elle.

Elles s'exécutèrent et posèrent leurs sac au sol tout comme Hermione qui prenait soins de garder le chandelier en l'air pour s'en servir d'arme si le danger se présenté, ayant vécu de nombreuses situations comme celle-ci, il valait mieux prendre des précautions et rester sur ses gardes. Elle avança doucement et pencha doucement la tête sur la droite, quand elle vit un pied chaussé d'un escarpin rouge vernis elle étouffa un cri en portant sa main à sa bouche, sa respiration se bloquant férocement. Elle inspira une grande bouffé d'air frais et avança à petit pas, sa main toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit, elle fit deux ou trois pas de plus et se stoppa net le cœur battant et les yeux exorbités, elle laisse son bras tomber mollement, le long de son corps. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux juste à côté de la silhouette au sol pendant qu'Alexie et Quinn se regardèrent alarmé. Elle laissa tomber - comme la brique qui tomba dans leurs estomacs à l'entente des mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu… Sloane… Souffla-t-elle en posant son chandelier au sol.

Elle essaya vainement de chercher son pouls en évitant soigneusement de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ses yeux sombre exorbités et le sang qui s'écoulait de son crâne, s'emmêlant dans ses longues boucles noirs. Elle jeta inconsciemment un coup d'œil sur la plaie béante qui ornée le dessous de sa poitrine alors que son index et son majeur tâtaient son coup à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuaient soudainement les lui brûlant amèrement et elle se retourna brusquement vers ses amies et s'écria tétanisée :

- Vite… Appelez les urgences, de l'aide, je ne sais pas !

Une seule et unique perle salée glissa le long de sa joue rougie et chaude dû à l'appréhension et la peur. Elle regarda Quinn qui avec affolement, expliqué la situation aux pompiers après avoir envoyé un sms SOS à l'académie du campus. Après avoir refermé le clapet de son téléphone portable, elle avança doucement vers Hermione qui affolée remit en place une de ses mèches bouclées derrière son oreille tout en se mordillant la lèvre, tremblante elle regarda la belle et rebelle, blonde, les yeux remplies de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortirent.

- Elle est morte Quinny, elle est partie…

Ladite Quinny fit abstraction au surnom qu'elle détestait et s'accroupit doucement vers elle et lui prit la main serrant doucement ses doigts. Alexie elle était tétanisée, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus sinon, elle le savait, elle flancherait, ses doux yeux bleu que tout le monde jalousé était ravagé par la terreur et par les larmes, Sloane… Cette fille pleine de vie aux magnifiques bouclettes ébène, aux yeux qui étaient semblable à un tourbillon ténébreux, à sa fine et élancée silhouette au teint grille pains, à sa manie de passé son rouge à lèvre couleur carmin à longueur de temps sur ses lèvres pleines et cette habitude de peindre ses ongles anormalement long, d'une couleur vif, cette fille avait toujours eu le don de la faire rire, don qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais exercer. Elle inspira profondément et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et Quinn qui s'étaient installées en position fœtal leurs têtes contre le mur, elle plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione laissant libre cours à ses larmes et prit sa main dans la sienne, la jeune Granger fit une légère pression sur ses doigts lui montrant qu'elles étaient là. Désormais elles étaient reliées plus que par une simple promesse, l'épreuve qu'elles venaient de vivre à l'instant laisserait à tout jamais une trace dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs esprits…

**OoOoO**

Après avoir répondu aux maintes et maintes questions des agents de police pendant qu'un médecin légiste observé le corps meurtri de Sloane Ackley. Elles étaient toutes les trois dehors emmitouflées dans de chaude couvertures en laine grise qu'un médecin leurs avaient donné. Elles serraient les coudes comme elles le pouvaient, la nuit commencé à tomber et le vent soufflé un peu plus fort que tantôt, elles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres et se prirent les mains en voyant des médecins porter le brancard ou Sloane Ackley, une fille qu'elles appréciaient particulièrement y reposait recouverte par une couverture de survie. A cette vision Alexie détourna la tête en regardant piteusement le sol, une légère pression sur sa main lui fit relever les yeux rougis et bouffi par les larmes, elle sourit tristement à la blonde et reporta son attention sur le camion de l'ambulance. Mr. Spencer le principale ou « le dirlo » comme l'appelait les élèves vint vers elles trois, une expression totalement affligé sur le visage.

- Mesdemoiselles, en vue de la situation actuelle, vos camarades de maison ont dû aller s'installer dans le gymnase, je vais vous demander d'aller chercher quelques affaires de rechanges et de toilettes et vos affaires de cours pour demain.

Elles acquiescèrent et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la maison des Delta Delta Delta. Mr. Spencer se gratta le menton et les héla, elles se retournèrent haussant chacune un sourcil dans une parfaite synchronisation qui le laissa coi quelques secondes, il se reprit en secouant la tête et leur demanda :

- Vous étiez de proche de Mlle. Ackley ?

Elles se regardèrent et Alexie hocha la tête un vague sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. D'un geste de la main il les incita à partir ce qu'elles firent. Dès que le directeur soit partit, elles entrèrent dans leur lieu d'habitat et aussitôt elles se regardèrent dépassé et inquiète.

- Dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar et que Sloane est toujours en vie. Souffla Quinn en passant une main nerveuse dans ses boucles dorées.

Alexie lui répondit d'une toute petite voix, les yeux plus terne qu'à leurs habitudes.

- Crois-moi j'aurais aimé que ça en soit un.

La blonde et la brune lui firent un sourire compatissant.

- Vous croyez que c'est un meurtre ? Demanda la jeune Quinn Walker en se tournant vers Hermione.

Elle les fixa une lueur inquiète et une petite pointe d'intrigue dansant dans ses prunelles ambré.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute…

**OoOoO**

Tous les élèves appartenant à une sororité ou à une fraternité et vivant sur le campus trépignaient d'impatience dans la grande salle polyvalente de la fac certains nerveux et d'autres encore effrayé après l'évènement de la veille. Quand Hermione, Quinn et Alexie entrèrent certains se retournèrent aussitôt cessant leurs bavardages inutiles, tout le monde était au courant que c'était elles trois qui avaient retrouvé le corps de Sloane et ils savaient également que ce n'était pas un accident… Quinn qui elle ne se laissait pas démonter devant tous ses regards continua son chemin serrant toujours son calepin contre sa poitrine, elle manqua d'ailleurs de trébuchait sur ses lacets habituellement défaits de ses converses noir. Car si toutes les trois étaient amies, elles n'en étaient pas moins différentes.

La jeune Walker avait son style bien à elle, un caractère bien trempé quand il le fallait et des pupilles adapté pour lancer des regards noir à qui conque lui tapait un peu trop sur les nerfs. Sa passion c'était le dessin, depuis toute petite d'ailleurs, elle avait un talent fou, talent qui l'avait rendu plutôt solitaire avant qu'elle ne rencontre ses deux compères. Les regards moqueurs ou les critiques glissé sur elle comme si elle ne les avait jamais entendues. Elle était bien différente, même physiquement. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais lacer ses chaussures comme il le fallait lui donnant un air négligé dont elle se fichait éperdument mais qui faisait jaser chez les filles de bonne famille. Elle ne portait que des jeans près du corps détestant tout ce qui était large et arborait souvent un t-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock ou autre accompagné de sa courte veste en cuir qu'elle n'enlevait pratiquement jamais tout comme son béret rouge qui reposait fièrement sur ses boucles blonde qui faisaient étrangement ressortir ses pupilles brunes, voilà comment était Quinn Walker.

Alexie Anderson elle était tout le contraire de Quinn et pourtant elle s'entendait comme deux sœurs. Elle avait une joie de vivre que beaucoup jalousé et le rire facile, avec elle on ne s'ennuyait jamais, elle avait le don de redonner le sourire en moins de deux, mais quand elle, elle perdait le siens il fallait vraiment y faire pour qu'elle le retrouve. Danseuse classique et de danse moderne elle arborait fièrement sa silhouette svelte qu'une danseuse professionnelle jalouserait sans hésitation. Elle était également ce que l'on pouvait appeler de « jolie fille », elle avait un cour carré brun avec quelques mèches un peu plus clairs tirant sur e châtain clair, ses pointes rebiquant vers le haut lui donnant un visage encore plus expressif, elle était dotée de magnifique pupilles bleu électrique qui faisait étrangement concurrence au bleu marine de l'océan le soir. Elle par contre, s'habillait suivant son humeur et était souvent vêtues de robe couleur pastel accompagné de collants fantaisie et de talons haut mais aujourd'hui n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme, elle avait seulement opté pour un jean plutôt foncé, une tunique grise cintrée à la taille, d'un manteau trench gris, une écharpe en laine grise élégamment enroulé autour de son cou, de ses bottes noir à talons et d'un de ses habituels sac en cuir noir hors de prix qu'elle s'offrait une fois par mois.

Hermione Granger, elle était la plus sereine des trois, studieuse et réfléchis comme elle l'avait toujours était depuis son plus jeune âge, pratiquant le théâtre depuis toute petite. C'est à elle que l'on demandait si quelque chose de dangereux ou interdit à faire en valait la peine. C'était l'élève la plus intelligente de la fac, major de son année, d'où sa compétition avec Evana Adams ainsi que de son talent pour l'interprétation. Qui conque l'aurait vu maintenant et l'ayant connu en Angleterre, l'aurait qualifié de « décoincé mais toujours aussi intelligente ». Et oui, l'Amérique et son amitié avec Quinn et Alexie avaient de bons côtés, comme quoi… Elle était simple autant mentalement que physiquement. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait une silhouette fine et des courbes généreuses, des cheveux couleur cuivre virant sur le brun suivant la luminosité et des boucles indisciplinées qui lui donnaient un air farouche et sauvage qui en faisait fondre plus d'uns. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté digne d'une des plus grands tops model de New York, mais elle avait quelques avantages et un petit air mutin qui ne la rendait encore plus mignonne et qui s'ajoutait à son charme, chose que l'on décrétait quand on regardait ses yeux d'ambre. Oui, Hermione Granger était une fille particulièrement mignonne avec ses petites manies. Simplement vêtu –comme à son habitude, d'un jean étonnement clair et près du corps qu'elle accompagné de ses bottes en cuir couleur caramel et de son sac de cours qu'elle portait toujours sur son épaule, assortit. Son vêtement fétiche était sans aucuns doutes un cardigan, chose qu'elle portait souvent. D'ailleurs le gilet qu'elle avait aujourd'hui était long lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux d'une belle couleur beige dans lequel elle était emmitouflé cachant son pull en dentelle, blanc. Hermione avait toujours été un modèle de simplicité et l'était encore.

Hermione et Alexie suivirent Quinn qui marchait la tête haute, les tapotements de ses doigts sur son carnet prouvant sa nervosité devant tous les regards insistant que l'on posait sur elles. Kieran s'était brusquement dégagé de la foule d'élèves et avait fondu sur Alexie comme un serpent s'attaquant à sa proie, il la prit dans ses bras avec force sachant que Sloane était une de ses amies. D'ailleurs en parlant de serpent, une silhouette élancé se dégagea avec élégance et souplesse des élèves agglutinés autour d'eux, Hermione n'y aurait pas prêtait attention si ladite silhouette n'aurait pas prononcé son nom avec cette voix qu'elle avait tant détesté plus jeune.

- Hermione Granger… »

**.**

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

.

.

.

**_Réponses aux reviews._**

**.**

**Tinker :**

_Voilà la suite ! J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu, j'ai pas le temps de poster un chapitre par jour donc :s _

_Donne moi ton avis sur ce chapitre, bisous.  
><em>

**.**

**Matmat :**

_Non non, ils ne sont plus à Poudlard ! Ravie que le premier t'ai plu. :) Donne moi ton avis sur celui-ci, bisous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bisous bisous.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
